sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Clan of the Cave Bear (film)
| narrator = Salome Jens | music = Alan Silvestri | cinematography = Jan de Bont | editing = Wendy Greene Bricmont | studio = Producers Sales Organization The Guber-Peters Company | distributor = Warner Bros. | released = | runtime = 98 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $18 millionThe 12th Annual Grosses Gloss Thompson, Anne. Film Comment; New York Vol. 23, Iss. 2, (Mar 1987): 62-64,66-69. | gross = $2 million (United States) }} The Clan of the Cave Bear is a 1986 American adventure film directed by Michael Chapman and based on book of the same name by Jean M. Auel. The film stars Daryl Hannah, Pamela Reed, James Remar, and Thomas G. Waites. Based on the novel of the same name, a young Cro-Magnon woman named Ayla (Daryl Hannah) is separated from her family and orphaned during an earthquake. She is found by a group of Neanderthals and raised as one of their own. Unfortunately, as the years went by, her own intelligence causes disaster for the entire tribe, especially its future chief, Broud (Thomas G. Waites) Dialogue is conducted mostly through a form of sign language which is translated for the audience with subtitles. Plot After an unsuccessful attempt to pull her mother up from a recent earthquake, 5-year-old Cro-Magnon Ayla (Emma Floria) is left alone in the woods with a severe injury on her legs from a nearby cave lion; having been suffering from starvation, exhaustion, and infection of her wounds, she collapses, on the verge of death. Eventually, she was rescued by Iza (Pamela Reed), a shaman of a group of Neanderthals who call themselves "The Clan", from being eaten alive by vultures against the orders for her to be left alone by the clan's chief, Brun (John Doolittle), just because she is clearly a member of "the Others," the distrusted antagonists of the Clan. Brun refuses to accept Ayla as his new daughter when Iza adopts her, only allowing her to stay with the Clan because Iza refuses to abandon her, and with that done, the Clan calls her "Ayla", the closest they can come to pronouncing her birth name. Through meditation, Iza's brother, Creb, comes to believe that the child may be protected by the spirit of the cave lion, a powerful "totem" that is never given to a woman and only very few men. He cites the cave lion attack the girl experienced shortly before being discovered as proof that its spirit marked her so that she could be adopted into the Clan. After traveling with them for a while and starting to heal, Ayla wanders away from the group when they stop to discuss what they should do since they haven't found a new home and she discovers a huge, beautiful cave, perfect for their needs; many of the people begin to regard Ayla as lucky, especially since good fortune continues to come their way as they begin to accept her in the fold. Ayla's different thought processes lead her to break important Clan customs, particularly the taboo against females handling weapons. She is self-willed and spirited, but tries hard to fit in with the Neanderthals, although she has to learn everything first-hand; she does not possess the ancestral memories of the Clan which enable them to do certain tasks after being shown only once. Iza trains Ayla as a medicine woman "of her line", the most prestigious line of medicine women out of all of the Clans. It takes her much longer to train Ayla than it will her own daughter, Uba (Lycia Naff), since Ayla does not possess the memories of the Clan. Iza is concerned that when Ayla grows up nobody will want her as their mate, making her a burden to the Clan. So she trains Ayla to be a highly respected medicine woman who will have her own "status" and will not have to rely on the status of a mate. Meanwhile, Broud (Joey Cramer), the son of Brun, disdains and shuns Ayla at every turn during her childhood, and when they both reach adulthood, Broud (Thomas G. Waites) brutally rapes Ayla (Daryl Hannah) in an impulsive bid to demonstrate his control over her. Broud continues to assault Ayla multiple times daily leaving her despondent, and she soon becomes pregnant. Iza explains to Ayla that her unusual appearance compared to the rest of the Clan will likely preclude her from obtaining a mate before she gives birth, a circumstance Iza's people believe will bring bad luck to their settlement. Ayla, having dreamed of being a mother for most of her life and now convinced that this may be her only chance due to her powerful totem, refuses Iza's suggestion that she take medicine to lose the child. Following a difficult pregnancy and a near-fatal labor, Ayla rejoices in the birth of a son but, due to his appearance being an amalgamation of Clan and Other features, he is considered deformed and almost taken away from her. After Iza's death, Broud is turn into chief by Brun. Broud first order is to take Ayla for himself and separate her from her son giving him to another couple, and he also exiles the already elderly Creb as there's another shaman in charge. Ayla opposes and fights Broud, defeating him, thus a humiliated Broud agrees to keep Creb with the clan, but Ayla still chooses to leave, saying good by to her son, in search of her own people. Cast * Daryl Hannah as Ayla * Pamela Reed as Iza * James Remar as Creb * Thomas G. Waites as Broud * John Doolittle as Brun * Curtis Armstrong as Goov * Martin Doyle as Grod * Tony Montanaro as Zoug * Mike Muscat as Dorv * Karen Austin as Aba * Janne Mortil as Ovra * Lycia Naff as Uba * Penny Smith as Ika * Rory Crowley as Durc * Joey Cramer as young Broud * Nicole Eggert as Teen Ayla * Paul Carafotes as Brug * Bart the Bear as the cave bear * Emma Floria as Young Ayla * Mary Reid as Ayla's Mother Production It was filmed in the Regional District of Okanagan-Similkameen, a precursor to the many Hollywood productions that would film in Canada soon after (see Hollywood North and Cinema of Canada). The score was composed by Alan Silvestri. The movie is one of Bart the Bear's earliest roles. The muskox hunt was filmed just outside Hughenden, Alberta. Box office and reception Because the film cost US $15 million to produce and brought in only US$1.9 million domestically, it is considered a box office flop. The film was nominated for an Oscar in 1987 for Best Makeup (Michael Westmore and Michèle Burke).Nominees & Winners for the 59th Academy Awards (1987) The film currently holds a 10% rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 10 reviews.https://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/clan_of_the_cave_bear/ However, The Encyclopedia of Fantasy claims: "It is hard to see why TCOTCB has drawn such critical contempt, unless for its tacit feminism: although the narration is overexpository and the equation of mental versatility with leggy blonde Cro-Magnons, as opposed to shabby Neanderthals, is a cliché, the movie is beautifully shot, well scripted and finely acted."The Encyclopedia of Fantasy (1997): Clan of the Cave Bear, The See also *''The Clan of the Cave Bear'' *''Quest for Fire'' (film) *List of historical drama films References External links * * * * *''The Clan of the Cave Bear'' article on The Encyclopedia of Fantasy (1997), archived at The Encyclopedia of Science Fiction website Category:1980s fantasy films Category:1986 films Category:American films Category:American fantasy films Category:English-language films Category:Fictional-language films Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films directed by Michael Chapman Category:Film scores by Alan Silvestri Category:Films set in prehistory Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Earth's Children Category:Neanderthals in fiction Category:Films about bears Category:Films with screenplays by John Sayles